2345meia78
by Plii-Chan
Summary: Era fim de semana e Kakashi estava sozinho. Pegou seu caderninho de telefones, uma porção de fichas e correu pro orelhão, era hora de arrumar uma garota. Oneshot


* * *

**obs** 'Naruto não me pertence e sim à Masashi Kishimoto, assim como a música "2345meia78" também não me pertence, e sim à Gabriel Pensador.

**legenda:**

_"pensamentos do Kakashi"_

**"falas do Kakashi"**

"Fala dos demais personagens"

Narrativa

**música** : '2345meia78' - de Gabriel Pensador.

* * *

-

**2345meia78**

Fim de semana acabando e o coitado tá no osso, mas acaba de encontrar a solução.  
Coloca um caderninho no bolso, apanha umas fichas e corre prum orelhão.  
É o seu velho caderninho de telefone com o nome e o número de um monte de mulhé,  
E ele vai ligar pra todas até conseguir chamar uma gata pra sair e dar um role...

Kakashi arrumou a gola da camisa e passou as mãos pelos cabelos espetados, 'Não há mulher que resista!' – Disse para si mesmo.

"**2345Meia78!  
Tá na hora de molhar o biscoito!  
Eu tô no osso mas eu não me canso!  
Tá na hora de afogar o ganso!"**– Cantarolava ele pelas ruas da cidade recebendo olhares diversificados das pessoas que passavam por ele, ainda bem que ele estava com aquela máscara de sempre, assim era mais difícil reconhecê-lo. Claro que esse não era o motivo dele para usá-la, na verdade ele achava que ela lhe dava um ar misterioso '_Quem resiste à mistério?_' – Pensava consigo mesmo._  
_  
"_Letra "A", vâmo começar_" – Pensou ao chegar ao orelhão - "**Alô, por favor, a Anko está?"**  
"Ela saiu com o namorado. Quer deixar recado?" – Disse a voz do outro lado.  
"**Não, obrigado, deixa pra lá**".

"_Deixa ver, vou tentar a letra 'T', vou ligar pra essa Tenten... Tem cara de neném mas dá pra dar o bote_" – Pois a ficha e esperou – **"... " -**"_Desligou na minha cara, que tristeza ! Chamei ela de princesa e ela pensou que fosse trote..._"

_"Grande coisa! É até melhor assim  
Eu vou ligar pra Kurenai que ela é gamadinha em mim"_ – Abriu um sorriso safado e pois a ficha - "**Oi, Kurenaizinha, lembra do animal?!"**  
"Não conheço ninguém com esse nome. Tchau!"

"_Deve tá com amnésia, mas vou continuar na letra 'K':  
É a bola da vez : Karin  
Dizem as más línguas que ela é boa de..."_

"Alô" – Atendeu uma voz grave.  
"**Alô, a Karin está?"**  
"Tá, mas não pode falar, eu tô pegando,rapá!" – Gabou-se a voz do outro lado desligando em seguida.

_" Iii que azar, liguei na hora errada!  
A hora da refeição é uma hora sagrada.  
Meu caderninho de telefone parece um cardápio  
E faz um tempo que eu não como nada"_

"**2345Meia78!  
Tá na hora de molhar o biscoito!  
Eu tô no osso mas eu não me canso!  
Tá na hora de afogar o ganso!**" – Tornou a cantarolar animado enquanto folheava o caderninho.

"Mããe, porque ele quer matar o pobre do patinho?" – Perguntou a criancinha que esperava sua vez de usar o orelhão.

"Quantas vezes já lhe disse para não ouvir a conversa dos outros Konohamaru!" – Repreendeu a mãe lançando um olhar assassino a Kakashi.

"**Opa, desculpa aê senhora!"**

"_Letra 'H', quem não arrisca, não petisca_" – Pensou ainda duvidando se era boa idéia ligar para ela -"**Alô, é da casa da Hinata?"**  
"Ela se mudou. Casou com um loiro da polícia. Quer o número?" – Ofereceu uma voz fria.  
"_Shiii, tô fora, risquei da minha lista_" – Continuou revirando as páginas.

"_Ah é mesmo! Há muito tempo eu conheci a Dona Tsunade, uma coroa enxuta... como será que ela tá?"_  
"Tsunade? Vou chamar. Vovó! Telefoneee!!"  
"_HEIN?!Achei melhor desligar..."_

_"Tentei o "B", o "I", e o "J"  
E até agora não arrumei uma... gata  
"L", "M", "N", "O"... A cada letra que passa eu me sinto mais só  
"P", "Q", "R", S.O.S!  
Socorro! Daqui a pouco já tô na letra "X"!_ _Meu caderninho de telefones já tá perto do fim e eu tô longe de um final feliz" _– Pensou se sentindo cada vez mais preocupado.

"**2345Meia78!  
Tá na hora de molhar o biscoito!  
Eu tô no osso mas eu não me canso!  
Tá na hora de afogar o ganso!"** – Cantou sem perceber. A mulher de trás lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costas. Decidiu parar de cantar.

"_Bem, ainda falta a letra "Z".."  
"_**Mas acabaram as fichas, o quê que eu vô fazê?"**– Exclamou apalpando os bolsos  
"**Disque-Sex? Ah! Qualé?! Chega de conversa, o que eu quero é uma mulher!" **– Reclamou depois de ouvir a sugestão de um homem de cabelos brancos que passava por ali. A mulher de trás da fila arregalou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos do filho.

"**Já sei, vou ligar pro 102, o disque informações,  
Não há nada errado nisso**" – Disse Kakashi abrindo um sorriso sem jeito para a mulher que ainda o olhava feio, pena que a mascara tapava sua boca.  
"Informações, Shizune, pois não?" – Perguntou a atendente com voz de tédio.  
"**Só queria uma informação: pode ser ou tá difícil?"**.  
"Queira desculpar, mas o telefone referente a este nome não consta no cadastro" – Ouvia-se a típica gravação.

"_Ah... Vou ligar pra Sakura, mas nem vai adiantar, ela nunca dá mole pra ninguém...  
Mas eu já levei um fora do alfabeto inteiro  
Quê que tem levar um "não" dela também?"_

"**Alô! Sakura? Vai fazê o que hoje?"**  
"Ah, não sei. Vamô num cinema..." – Respondeu ela pensativa.  
"Pêra... q_uando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia! essa mina deve tá com algum problema..."_ – Saiu do orelhão ignorando os comentários das pessoas que esperavam na fila, quem liga? Ele tinha um encontro!

"_Cheguei no local que ela escolheu:  
"Não-sei-que-lá-do-reino-de-Deus"_ – Leu ele na porta do estabelecimento – "_Olha o nome do filme: "Jesus Cristo é o senhor"_..."

"**É drama**?" – Perguntou para a garota dos cabelos rosados.

"Não é filme, o cinema acabou. Virou Igreja e eu só te trouxe aqui pra'cê comprar pra mim uma vaga lá no céu!" – Ela sorriu sacana ' O Kakashi é tão encalhado que eu consigo o que quiser' Pensou ela.  
"**Ah deixa disso,  
Minha grana só vai dar pra te levar pra ir rezar lá num motel!" – **Reclamou ele.

"Ai olha onde eu vim parar!" – Comentou ela consigo mesma já se arrependendo de ter marcado aquele encontro.  
"**Ah... relaxa, meu amor... ajoelhou?  
Então vai ter que rezar!!"**

" Mas nem pensar! Tô indo embora!" - Exclamou a garota deixando Kakashi com cara de tacho.

"_É...não deu em nada. Em vez de garanhão vou acabar é sendo motivo de risada" - _Chutou uma pedra no caminho que parou nos pés de uma ruiva que passava por ali - "_ Ou talvez não..."_ - Abriu um sorriso safado - "** Desculpe senhorita... Sou mesmo um desastrado!"**

"_2345Meia78!  
Tá na hora de molhar o biscoito!  
Eu tô no osso mas eu não me canso!  
Tá na hora de afogar o ganso!"_

* * *

A idéia dessa 'songfic' me surgiu ontem voltando de uma festa, onde meus amigos vieram cantando essa música, na hora eu lembrei do Kakashi xD

Eu adaptei a letra da música, transformando em diálogo e mudando um pouco a letra já que ela não é 'fina'. Eu decididamente não gosto de Gabriel Pensador e nem gosto da letra dessa música, mas essa fic é um presente para os meus amigos, e eu dei uma mudada nela, para cair pelo menos um pouco mais no meu gosto xD

_ Deixa-me uma Review? :D  
_


End file.
